Tatoue moi Lemontree
by TataLotus
Summary: Juleka à soudain envie de tatouages, et qui de mieux que son voisin et ami Nathaniel pour l'aider à choisir le design ? Collection Lemontree :Divers personnages de Miraculous , dans diverses situations. 1 Denominateur commun : ils vont tous goûter aux fruits du citronnier.


Ceci est le premier fruit de ma collection « lemontree » :

J'ai découvert le fandom de Miraculous il y a quelques mois. l'univers est très bien amené et les personnages m'ont immédiatement donné envie d'imaginer autours d'eux. Hélas les fanfictions, bien qu'il y en ai beaucoup qualité, se centrent majoritairement sur Marinette et Adrien, et, fandom assez jeune oblige, il y a très peu de M.

Je décidé de remédier à cette situation et de vous proposer plusieurs parings moins exploités, (dans leur version majeurs et vaccinés).

Bon appétit !

Dit Nat, tu penses que tu pourrais me dessiner des tatouages ?

La question était sortit toute seule.

Juleka et Nathaniel se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient perdus de vue au lycée avant de se retrouver voisin de chambre étudiante des années après.

A force « j'ai plus de filtre » et autres « Il te reste de l'anti-cafards ? » ils avaient fini par développer en 3ans une sorte d'amitié à base de chasse au cafard, ragot sur la blonde d'en face et de café très noir.

Ils ne sortaient pas aux même endroits, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes gens, pas les mêmes milieux, n'avait pas la même vie.

Mais chacun trouvait son confort dans sa relation avec l'autre, puis voyager entre deux apparts de 15m² ça leur donnait vaguement l'impression de vivre dans un 30m².

Et il y avait cette contradiction, ces deux loups solitaires en manque de compagnie, qui partageaient des silences.

C'est au cours d'un de ces silences confortables que Juleka avait posé la question.

Comme à son habitude Nathaniel avait pris son temps pour répondre. Il avait fini le dernier trait de son dessin, rebouché son feutre pour finalement regarder intensément le visage de Juleka

Précise le fond de ta pensée, s'il te plait.

J'ai très envie d'être tatouée. Mais j'ai pas d'idée précise de symbole. Et j'aime ce que tu fais. Alors j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me dessine.

Les yeux de Nat sourient.

Il est comme ça, Nathaniel. Il ne sourit pas avec la bouche, mais avec les yeux.

Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Je t'ai dit, je sais pas. Je te fais confiance.

Tu me fais assez confiance pour incruster mes dessins sur ta peau de manière éternelle ?

La manière dont il dit ça rend l'idée étrangement sensuelle. La réponse sort toute seule.

Oui.

Tu veux que je fasse ça comment ? Je dessine un modèle sur le papier ?

Je sais pas, j'ai du mal à visualiser ce que ça va faire sur ma peau.

Nathaniel attrapa un des feutre d'eye liner qui traînait sur la table de nuit et prit la main de Juleka, d'un haussement de sourcil il demanda la permission. Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Le dessinateur commença par l'intérieur du poignet où il traça un dessin, Juleka eu un petit rire.

Il venait d'y dessiner la molécule du café. Nat rit avec ses yeux puis dessina des motifs abstraits.

Juleka ferma les paupières. Elle aimait la sensation du crayon qui effleurait sa peau, elle fut un peu déçue quand Nat la sortie de cette transe en demandant

Ça te vas ?

Wouaw. C'est magnifique !

Merci.

J'adore les effets d'ombres et les dessins que tu as intégrés entre les motifs abstraits

Merci. J'avais jamais dessiné sur une personne avant. C'est étrange, mais j'aime bien

Moi aussi je trouve ça agréable comme sensation. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Ils avaient la même idée.

La gotique se releva brusquement et ce précipita vers la salle de bain d'où elle ressortie avec une trousse pleine de crayon de maquillage, des noirs principalement, mais aussi des couleurs. Elle répondit à la question muette

Je le aient eu quand j'ai dû faire un stage à Séphora. Bon ok je les ai volé, mais la boss était tellement un conasse que quand elle m'a viré j'ai voulue me venger.

Je ne juge pas.

Elle rigola et envoya valser sa robe avant de s'allonger sur le ventre

Laisse libre court à ta création

Nat émit un léger rire avant de se pencher sur le dos de sa « toile » L'inspiration lui vint naturellement.

Il passa une demie heure entière à dessiner un magnifique arbre de vie prenant naissance au creux de ses reins et se déployant sur ses omoplates, bien content que Juleka porte rarement de soutien gorge il n'eut aucune barrière à sa créativité et dessina des ramures jusqu'à sa nuque. Partout autour de l'arbre il reprit ses arabesques abstraites dont il parcouru le bras qu'il avait commencé en y entrecoupant un loup, une rose, la silhouette d'un chat, un miroir brisé. Il reprit l'autre bras sur lequel il incrustât a même la peau de beaux joyaux, souligné par les mêmes arabesque. Il vient jusqu'au bout des doigts ou sautillait des sauterelles, illustrant même la paume de ses mains d'une plante. Puis il retourna installer des oiseaux entre les branches de l'arbre, les fit s'envoler vers ses cotes.

Ce fut très naturel, ils ne se concertèrent pas. Elle se retourna et il reprit ses dessins. Entre ses seins il dessina un immense corbeau dont les ailes déployées soulignaient sa poitrine, puis parsema son ventre de plumes, fleurs stylisée et feuilles, fit éclore un bourgeon dans son nombril. Puis il remonta sur son cou, y dessina une envolé de papillons noirs qui s'enfuyaient dans ses cheveux, nicha un renard derrière son oreille droite, décora d'un crane le côté gauche de son cou.

Puis il parsema de ligne fine son visage, accrocha une libellule à ses cils, enroula des cornes sur son front, lui offrit une seconde paire d'yeux sous les premiers. Son visage était si près de celui de Julika qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait fébrile de tout ce contacts et profitait de chacun des gestes du jeune homme.

Celui ci redescendis et laissa son feutre en suspens, à 1cm des seins de la jeune fille.

Je peux ici où ça te gêne ?

Tu peux partout. Absolument partout où tu veux dessiner

La respiration de Nathanael se fit plus courte, il avala sa salive avant de susurrer

Alors Juleka, je veux dessiner sur tes seins.

Elle pousse un soupir contenu pendant qu'il se penche sur sa poitrine. Lentement, avec application, il souligne l'arrondi de son sein droit avec un croissant de lune et l'accompagne d'une myriade d'étoile, sur le sein gauche il s'applique à faire une toile d'araignée et à chaque trait elle soupirait plus fort qu'au précèdent. Il dessina sur celle-ci une araignée en train de dévorer sa proie.

Puis vient le moment ou il ne sait plus ou dessiner.

Cette constatation le frustre, il veut que ça dure plus.

Juleka aussi.

Il manque la moitié de mon corps si tu veux Chuchote elle en faisant glisse sa jambe contre la hanche du garçon.

Il ne cherche pas plus loin, attrape le collant noir et doucement le lui retire, le faisant rouler le long de ses jambes avant de l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
Puis il l'attrape par la cheville droite et commence à dessiner une nuée d'abeilles partant du bout de ses orteil jusqu'à son talon d'Achille. Le dessinateur soulève la jambe pour mieux et voir et vient se placer entre ses cuisses. Elle pousse un grandement rauque. Il continue à décorer la peau offerte avec des courbes et autres ornement. Au niveau de sa cuisse il dessine une jarretelle en dentelle qu'il relit à sa culotte avec des rubans à l'effet satiné. Sur la jambe gauche il dessine un dragon asiatique dont la queue commence sur son orteil pour remonter doucement jusqu'en haut. Il n'a pas de tète, le cou commence à la lisière de son sous vêtement.

Il remonte et la regarde dans les yeux, pour être sûr de ne rien faire qui la gêne. Dans son regard il n'y a que du désir; elle mord si fort ses lèvres qu'elle y laisse des empreintes de dents.

Nathaniel attrape la culotte et doucement, il la fait glisser. Ne fait aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle soit humide : Âpres tout Juleka n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que son érection soit plus que visible. Puis d'un petit geste il l'encourage à se retourner.

Penché sur ses fesses il dessine la tête du dragon, l'agrémente d'une gerbe de flammes qui frôlent les racines de l'Yggdrasil. Puis, juste sous la fesse droite, en suivant ses contour il dessine minutieusement un cercle orné de pierres précieuses qui enserrent la jonction entre sa cuisse et son sexe. A nouveau il la fait se retourner. Son visage est penché sur son entre cuisse. Quand il est penché ainsi elle peut sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Lui ne se déconcentre pas et continue à agrémenter le bijou de dentelle avant de venir lui raccrocher les rubans en satins auquel il dessine de jolis nœuds. Sur son pubis il dessine un splendide rubis qui rayonne de mille feux

Puis il se relève et la contemple

Elle est magnifique.

De très loin sa plus belle œuvre.

Tu es absolument splendide. Il hésite une seconde avant de demander. Ça te gêne si je te prend en photo ? Elles resteront confidentielle.

Seulement si tu m'envoies les doubles.

Alors il la prend en photo. De dos, de face, de côté, d'en haut, d'en bas. Quand elle bouge les tatouages sont encore plus beaux. Elle a une moue mutine et ne cherche pas à se dérober à l'objectif, au contraire elle joue avec, s'offre directement à lui, se cambre, écarte légèrement les cuisses... Elle ne lui cache rien, et Nathaniel adore ça.

Je pense que tu es ma plus belle œuvre. Ces dessins ne sont pas mes plus beaux, mais ils sont tellement magnifiques sur ta peau.

Il pose le portable, récupère un eye liner et se repositionne entre ses cuisses.

J'ai oublié une chose importante.

Quoi donc ?

Es ce que je peux signer ?

Elle se relève a demi pour être juste en face de lui

Oui, mais... elle attrape le crayon et le jette à travers la pièce. Je ne veux pas que tu signes avec ça. Trouve un autre moyen.

Je crois que j'ai une idée Susurre-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle répond avec ardeur, enfuit ses mains dans les cheveux rouges comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis doucement elle baisse les mains et vient tirer sur son T-shirt.

Il ne rechigne pas à l'enlever. Elle le plaque sur le lit et se penche au-dessus de lui. Commence doucement à embrasser d'abord son cou, puis descend sur son torse. Elle couvre chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition de baisés, parfois elle y met les dents. Le corps de Nathaniel se cambre, à la recherche de plus de contact, ses mains s'agrippent aux draps.

Bien sur qu'il veut la toucher, la caresser.

Mais il ne veut pas effacer les dessins.

Juleka le comprend. Elle attrape la main hésitante qui s'avance vers elle et en embrasse la paume avant de la reposer sur le lit. Elle remonte tranquillement vers son visage, mordille son lobe d'oreille et murmure

Reste tranquille, je vais te faire un truc qu'aucune de tes œuvre n'avait jamais fait.

Les yeux de Nat s'agrandissent quand le visage de la gotique descend longuement.  
Elle prend son temps, s'arrête dans son cou, déboutonne son pantalon, titille un téton, fait descendre vêtement et sous vêtement, vient embrasser son nombril, caresse son ventre du bout du nez jusqu'à que son visage soit juste en face d'une érection dépassant d'une touffe rousse.

Elle dépose un léger baisé sur le gland en face de son visage

Bonsoir, on se croise souvent mais je crains qu'on n'ai pas été présenté.

Elle dit qu'elle est ravie de te rencontrer répond Nat, un sourire plein les yeux.

Mais moi de même.

La brune dépose un nouveau baisé sur le gland, forme une ligne le long de la verge puis va mordiller la peau douce en haut de ses cuisses, lèche doucement les zones qu'elle vient de malmener, remonte, embrasse son aine, puis redescendent doucement, laissant son visage caresser la verge turgescente sans jamais la saisir complètement.

Nat pousse un soupir de frustration pendants que Juleka s'amuse à tourner autour du pot. Il sait qu'elle joue mais il lui donnera pas la satisfaction de supplier.

Juleka sourit, elle sait combien il en a envie, les mouvements des hanches le trahissent, mais elle veut jouer encore. Elle embrasse un peu le phallus mais à peine Nat fait un geste pour avoir plus de contact qu'elle passe à une zone moins sensible.

Nat pousse un grognement frustré, auquel elle répond par un petit rire amusé

Elle remontre et lui embrasse le bout du nez

Et bien monsieur l'artiste, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois impatient !

C'est bien la première fois que ta bouche est aussi prés de ma queue.

Ça te dérange, monsieur l'artiste ?

Pas du tout j'adore, mais je serais bien curieux de la voir dans ta bouche.

C'est au tour de Juleka de rosir, Nat est rarement aussi cru. Étrangement elle aime bien ça.

Il suffisait de demander !

Le soupir de plaisir de Natanahel quand elle le prend dans la bouche retentit dans la pièce. Le mouvement de hanche s'accélère sans que le garçon ne puisse les refréner. Mais il a la présence d'esprit de ne pas lui tenir la tête, elle déteste ça.

La fellation c'est le moment ou elle est l'entière maîtresse du jeu, voilà des heures qu'il est l'artiste et elle la toile, c'est à son tour de se laisser faire et il ne rechigne pas et la laisser jouer comme bon lui semble, se soumettant avec plaisir à ses coup de langues aguicheur.

La gothique souris, elle aimerait bien faire un commentaire moqueur sur l'air extatique de son amant mais elle ne parle jamais la bouche pleine et là elle est occupé accélérer le mouvement et creuser un peu plus les joues pour le voir lui mordre l'intérieur des siennes.

Juleka je vais venir je... ! Gémit il

Juleka se retire et retourne l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle sent ses bras entourer son corps juste avant de se contracter sous l'orgasme. Les yeux fermé, la bouche ouverte il pousse un râle de plaisir.

Ju se cale contre lui pendants qu'il lui caresse le dos.

Ils restent ainsi un moment, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Puis, alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas il la reverse sur le dos et l'embrasse passionnément et laisse ses mains glisser plus bas.

T'as tout de même pas crus que j'allais te laisser seule avec ta frustration susurre-il avant de la contempler à nouveau.

L'artiste admire encore son œuvre. Le dessin s'efface un peu à certain endroit à cause des frottements mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se penche pour venir embrasser un téton prisonnier de la toile d'araignée, Juleka frisonne de plaisir et offre un peu plus sa poitrine au caresse. Mais Natanahel descend déjà sur son ventre, vient redessiner les contours d'une fleur du bout de la langue. Puis redescend jusqu'à embrasser doucement un saphir coincé dans les replis de sa cuisse.

Alors comme ça t'es du genre à te venger. susurre Juleka pendants qu'il embrasse les contours du rubis

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Murmure Nat en soufflant doucement sur son clitoris.

La fille gémie mais il n'y prête pas attention et revient embrasser le dragon dont il suit le corps reptilien jusqu'au genou, il embrasse le creux de celui-ci pendant que sa main droite trace des traits abstraits sur sa cuisse. Il remonte lentement, embrasse son autre cuisse et lentement, très lentement il remonte jusqu'à sa vulve. Il effleure doucement le clitoris du bout de la langue.

Natanahel t'as dix seconde pour aller jusqu'à bout sinon je te jure que je...

Que tu ?

Je sais pas encore mais se sera très méchant.

Aussi méchant que ça ? Siffla il en venant tendrement embrasser son clito, sous les cris de plaisir de sa partenaire. Avant de soudainement arrêter et de se lever et récupérer son pantalon

Nathaniel tu fais, quoi ? Putain non part pas, reste ! Continue Nat !

Il se retourna, un sourire plein les yeux. Il sortit de sa poche un portefeuille duquel il sorti un préservatif.

Putain Nat t'es cruel !

Que puis je faire pour être pardonnée ? Ricana l'artiste tout en enfilant le préservatif. Il vint se placer entre les cuisses de sa partenaire.

Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir c'est un soucis...en profondeur

Hum...je peux me charger de ce genre de soucis.

Juleka enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin pour le ramener vers elle pendant que Nat guidait sa verge à l'intérieur. Elle rentra, centimètre par centimètre, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui profita admirablement de cette sensation. Pendant ce temps Nathaniel profitait de l'étroitesse des lieux.

Tout va bien Ju ?

Oui, parfait...bouge.

A tes ordres...

Et le ballet commença. Composé de vas et viens saccadés. D'abord doucement, tendrement, entrecoupés de baisés. Puis de plus en lus rapides, les baisé se firent désordonnés, remplacé par des cris et gémissement de plaisir.

Juleka s'accrochait à son amant fort, faisait aller et venir ses hanches dans un délicieux mouvement.

Jusqu'au au moment où emportée par la jouissance Juleka planta ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire. Encore quelque coup de bassin avant que ce dernier ne la rejoigne sur son nuage d'extase.

Il s'affalèrent dans le lit, l'un à coté de l'autre, épuisés mais satisfaits restèrent ainsi, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Nat jeta un œil au corps alanguie de Ju tout en retirant la capote. Il eu un sourire amusé en constatent que les dessins n'avaient pas résisté à leur étreinte. Ils commencèrent à fermer les yeux. Juste au porte du sommeil elle murmura

Je vais le garder

humm ? Tu parles de quoi ?

Le corbeau. Je vais me faire tatouer le corbeau

Le sourire de Nat se cacha sous ses paupières et il se laissa embarquer par le sommeil

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas a vous manifester dans les commentaires !


End file.
